Lizard Witch Ruunoa Vs Blair
by Geno13
Summary: Just a silly little fanfic I felt like writing to sharpen my skills again after a bit of a burnout from writing too much in my forum rp's. This is basically an alternate reality story testing out my brand new OC a friend of mine made for me in celebration of me finishing reading Soul Eater.


Witch Ruunoa vs. Blair

Warning: the following is a silly sexy fanfiction depicting Age Progression, yuri, hourglass expansion, Giantess destruction and an OC taking the place of a minor antagonist in the plot of Soul Eater: specifically the scene of the Mizune Sisters vs Blair during the Kishin revival event. Basically just pretend this young witch takes the place of the six… er… five mice magi. Please don't take this too seriously and enjoy the witchy fun.

==========

"Zaazard~ Zaazard~ Coda di Lucertola~" the little pink haired and violet hooded girl twirled her little curly staff with a singsong incantation before a swirling stream of flames lashed out from the tip, splashing onto the nearest building and spreading across it in brilliant dancing flames. Humans ran screaming from their homes; their normally safe sanctuary metropolis of Death City was now at the witch's mercy as their guardian Shinigami was sealed away in the towers of Shibusen Academy.

The little witch in question was no taller or younger looking than a small child with long flowing and slightly wild pink bubblegum hair and very fair bronze skin. A tiny mole rested under her left eye, their amber yellow color a dark contrast to her childlike hair color. Garbed in a violet sleeveless hoodie with a yellow eye on each side and a lilac dot under each, representing the hood's "ears". Around her neck, she wore a golden eye pendant with a lilac pearl for the iris as wide as her cheeks. Below that, she wore a lilac cloth for her skirt that was tied in the front of her waist and fully exposed a pair of purple bloomers that resembled a bikini bottom or the gym uniform of a Japanese schoolgirl. On each hand up to her elbows, she wore fingerless purple gloves with a yellow swirl on her wrists and cross lilac stitching up her foreams. On her feet, she wore the same colored boots that reached her knees with gold markings on the tips of her feet that resembled a lizard's snout and lilac trim around the boot's sleeves.

Skipping through a nearby fish market, she watched the ugly bald fishmonger run in terror as she plucked up a tasty mackerel by the fin and set it ablaze with a slight tap of her trusty wand, Fire Meleon. She giggled and nibbled on the roasted fishy treat as she ignited the rest of his block.

"Fires are so pretty~" she mused to herself.

"Pum-pum-pum-pumpkin Smashing Pumpkin!"

Ruunoa looked up for the source of the voice, only to notice a gigantic pumpkin falling towards her. With a frantic yelp, she bolted and leaped out of the way, just in time as the overgrown squash flattened the flaming market; the dust it kicked up dousing most of her poor flames.

"Hey, wh-what's the big idea!?" she whined, looking around for the source of the attack "Th-that was clearly a witch spell! Who dares defy the will of Medusa… sama…?" her jaw dropped as she looked up.

A small purple cat that had hopped down from the rooftops came into her sight. It was swept up in a puff of pink smoke, revealing a tall, mature woman with violet hair, yellow eyes, and revealing clothing that exposed her impressive chest.

"Nya! Blair's not a witch, just a super strong kitty and you just destroyed her favorite fish market! What do you have to say for yourself, little lady?" Blair grinned, looking over the smaller spell caster until her bust bumped right into her hooded face.

Ruunoa frowned as she pushed away from her, staring right at her chest. "Oof… oh… I see. Is that the way you're gonna play? Huh, you mangy bully!? Fine…" she held out her staff before leaping back a few feet; her body brimming with magical energy.

"Zaazard Zaazard… Aspetto del Drago!"

The eye pendant around her chest began to glow as she held her staff horizontally in front of her. The ground around her began to shake and crack before a snarling wyrm erupted from the earth and engulfed her form, coiling around her in a sphere shape like her very soul wavelength. As always, her body felt like it was on fire more ways than one; her bronze skin tingling as it somehow became even smoother while her already long hair grew thicker and wilder. Her shoulders broadened as her legs stretched outward, elevating her height foot by foot. Though her gloves and boots grew along with her maturing form, her top and bloomers seemed to be struggling as usual as two noticeable bumps began to perk up on her chest and rise like buns in a volcanic oven, rapidly rising like twin grapefruits under a tight tarp. She wiggled her chest cutely as always, making the tab on her tiny zipper flip, causing it to rapidly sink down her hooded vest, thanks to her widening mature shoulders and billowing massive mounds glistening with only a bit of sweat from the heat. The billowing overflowing gap stopped just below her belly button, revealing a massive line of cleavage for obscenely huge head-sized tits that somehow never expose their nipples no matter how she moved. Upon her widening childbearing hips, her fiery mark appeared over her right one as a similar one appeared on her left shoulder. Her head even filling her hood a bit more with her overall face losing much of its baby fat and even her cheekbones becoming more prominent with her eyes with longer eyelashes carrying the destructive slit-pupil gaze of a fully grown witch.

"So…" Ruunoa sauntered forward, hips and flame tattoo swaying until the tip of her chest mashed into the smaller woman's chest. "who's little now, kitten?" she smirked as she grabbed one of the catwoman's breasts… she then gave an adorable moan as the violet humanized cat sunk her pointy nailed hands deep into her own enormous right tit.

"Hmph! So you think I'm impressed?" Blair retorted, squeezing a bit harder "No matter how much magic you use, you'll still be a little bratty shrimp-lizard on the inside."

The pink haired witch slapped her hand away… and withdrew her own hand away with one last squeeze of her own. Her former shy nature gone with her normal body, now that she had this sexy mature persona to use; she only wished she could stay like this forever… someday.

"Grr…! Oh a shrimp, am I?" her body brimming with more energy as the area around her body grew a bit hotter "Well, can a shrimp do this!?" her staff levitated around her as her magic surged outward as more flames began to ignite around her body.

"Zaazard Zaazard…" her purring incantation sounding more like a whispering moan as her already tight clothing grew tighter. In short trembling spurts, her height spurted inch by inch, rising above the tip of Blair's hat and forcing her to gradually step back, a little too stunned to do much but look up… and up and up. "Zaazard Zaazard~…" already twice Blair's height, her broad shoulders ripped her hooded top while her gloves and boots split off of her with a mere flex of her hands and feet. Her tied skirt came undone from her brooding hips and her bloomers giving her an erotic cameltoe before ripping to shreds. "Zaazard… Zaazard…" more than quadruple her original size, her billowing free tits swelled way past the size of her head as her hot pink hair cascaded to the ground. The exponential pleasure of her growth and magic soon brought her to her knees with a heavy earth-shaking thud. "ZAAZARD! ZAAZARD~!" Ever she grew, each spurt making her tits bounce and undulate, smacking against her own body and each other with a loud smacking noise as she rose past the rooftops of Death City… the lower sides of her enormous hills of mammary mashing so tightly into the houses on either side of the street, that they began to yield and crumble under the force of her growth. Her equally gigantic ass curtained by her locks of pink caused particularly equal damage behind her to the point of almost getting her stuck, though a few sexy shakes crumbled enough chunks of real estate to give her room. Her sexy wide thighs rose like colossal columns of soft firm yet soft flesh all the way up to her still soft and moist womanhood that was so enormous, that she could probably use her adorable little opponent as a toy for it, considering her currently hot and bothered libido.

"Here kitty kitty kitty~" Ruunoa rested her still delicate hands atop her massive house-sized tits as they cast a shadow over Blair with the bulk of her enormous body.

"Well… um…" Blair tried to keep her cool; now knowing exactly how a mouse – or in this case, lizard - must feel in this situation to a creature like her. Although… after sensing a particular fluctuation in this giantess's magic, she had an idea. "*ahem* Well, that's certainly a nice trick, but surely that's not your limit."

"Huh?" Ruunoa smirked as her wand orbited her massive body "Still not enough huh? Very well… I don't need much time to finish you off with one more… Zaazard~ Zaazard~ one more tiiiiime~!"

She leaned back as the flames of pleasure overtook her again, her hair draping her face as her powerful hips humped at the air and her legs spread, toppling thankfully empty houses as her body exploded with more growth in massive spurts that brought her feet by feet higher. Her mile long thighs stretched out and across the city, arching over rooftops until her feet took out a block of houses each when they landed. Her monolithic ass spread outward like a gigantic blob of creamy flesh, expanding and engulfing the street below and several houses under it like twin mountains of soft firm meat with a shelf that a whole crowd of people could rest on like a campsite, even if the stood up. Her truly gigantic tits surpassed even four times the size of her head each, now the size of a large apartment complex each; so firm and jiggly that just the force of one bounce as she rose higher toppled another house before rising above them like twin smooth bronze-colored zeppelins, capped with puffy dark brown nipples and areola each bigger than a town square's fountain.

She brought her hands down in front of her crotch and moaned in a loud window-rumbling voice as her upper arms barely brushed up against her epic bust. Her hands resting atop the wreckage of more houses betwixt the now tiny patch of street Blair stood at. Now the catgirl was nothing but an insect to her now, not even big enough to compare to the length of her thumbs. All she had to do was reach forward and smash her into oblivion… But on second thought…

She slowly reached out her hand… barely able to see that the violet girl was drooling. "Mmm… how about a draw, if I let you have a little romp?"

"Meow!" Blair leaped to her, clinging to her thumb as she was brought under her gigantic tits that now rested on the colossus's lap. The excited kitty-bug was soon brought to the mystic dragon's cave. She eagerly leaped off of the giantess's thumb and hugged her gigantic castle door-sized pussy. Even at such a tiny size, her every lick, grope and general touch sent surges of pleasure through her; as if they were the same size.

"Ohhh… oh… ah… yes… mooore…" it felt as though an earthquake surged through Death city as Ruunoa bucked her hips as she began to grab and knead as much of her titan continents of flesh. Her hands unable to reach her aching dark chocolate-colored, diamond-hard nipples and instead settling for just sinking her delicate pillar-sized fingers as deep as they could go into her gigantic pillows, like a combination of quicksand and creamy chocolate pudding. This lasted several minutes to the point that the brawling witches, weapons and meisters below and behind her could feel the rumblings in the catacombs. Soon, she let out a thunderous roaring moan as she climaxed, flooding a patch of the road below her in her feminine honey and almost drowning her rival as she licked her to the end.

Ruunoa collapsed forward, her tits taking out more houses just from leaning down, smothering a small gawking fishmonger in the happiest near-death crushing and asphyxiation one could ever ask for.

"Th-that… that was… amazing…. W-wait… wait a minute! H-how long have I been in this…? Oh poopy…" black smoke began to emanate from her titan body more and more as she felt her energy draining more than her orgasm ever could… There was a giant poof of black smoke that erupted from her body before she seemingly vanished. In the clearing smoke, lying on her tired rigid back, a small purple lizard laid; alive but exhausted with her eyes replaced by black spirals.

"Nya, now that was an awesome messy experience~" the lizard looked up, a violet cat wearing a swirly crooked witch's hat beamed over her with her eyes gleaming with malice.

"Gyaaaaaaah!" the little reptile somehow mustered up enough strength to quickly leap to her feet and bolt her way down the road (which now sported two enormous cheek-shaped and apartment-sized craters) and leaving a trail of dust as she disappeared in the distance with a twinkle.


End file.
